


Going Down

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Short story challenge. Substitute stapler for eggbeater.





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Going Down By Jill

26 Nov 1997

Yet another contribution to the 500 word story challenge. Please accept the stapler as my humble substitution for the eggbeater...

Legalities: Chris Carter thinks he owns them, but I assure you they have minds of their own, especially that whippersnapper Krycek;-) Rated NC-17 for m/m sex. Okay to archive to MKRA, please ask my permission before posting elsewhere. If you want to use it on the 7th, be my guest. 512 words. 

* * *

Going Down  
By Jill

"Krycek." Mulder intoned the name with all the authority he could muster, given the nature of his situation at the moment. 

Ever since the X-Files had been shut down, his new partner had seemed little more than a nuisance, following him like a lost puppy and staring at him in a way which had the entire Bureau talking within a matter of weeks. The whole situation was enough to make Mulder miss Scully's withering disapproval acutely.

But Mulder hadn't realized what the benefits of having such an enamored partner could be. Due to a lack of Bureau foresight, he'd been forced to journey down to his old office in search of, of all things, a stapler. And Krycek, well behaved puppydog that he was, trailed right behind. 

Mulder gasped. He doubted puppydogs were capable of *this*.

He'd been dreading the elevator ride. It was difficult enough ignoring people you didn't know, but at least you could *ignore* them. He had the sneaking suspicion Krycek would try to make "pleasant" conversation, simply because they were partners. He hadn't wanted pleasant conversation. As it turned out, neither had Krycek.

As soon as they'd entered the elevator, the other man had turned to him, and for the first time he no longer looked like such a *boy*. There was a gleam in his eyes which hadn't been there before, and as he'd knelt to undo Mulder's fly, his hands were possessed of a surety which is only earned after experience.

So when Mulder had said his name, ostensibly to get him to stop, he wasn't *too* surprised that it came out like a moan. After all, things like this didn't happen to him every day. He gasped, shut his eyes, and hoped desperately that it was all just a dream. 

They snapped open as Krycek enveloped his cock in a mind-numbingly hot mouth. Jesus, but he knew what he was doing. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Krycek began to move along the other man's length, alternately sucking and stroking, licking around the head as if it were an ice-cream cone on a hot summer day. He reached one hand into Mulder's briefs, fondling the agent's balls as he sucked. 

Mulder was in heaven. He ran his hands through and through his partner's hair; it was surprisingly soft and thick under all that gel. 

Mulder's breathing increased... Oh God, this was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He thought the tightness would kill him. The velvet pressure around his cock was around his neck also; he couldn't breath. His hands forced Krycek's mouth onto his shaft, and Krycek sucked back with relish. Mulder bucked, arching deep into the other man, it was building, building... 

He came in a blinding flash of light, pouring into the other man, half sobbing with the pleasure of release. 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

The doors opened on two FBI agents, both somewhat unkempt, but that was nothing unusual in itself. Suddenly the older man swore viciously. He'd left the stapler in the basement. He headed back toward the elevator, junior agent close behind. 

====== 

Jill

~The eagle may soar to the heights, but the rat won't get sucked into a jet engine.~


End file.
